Renesmee and Jacob's life together
by jacobblackxox
Summary: This story is possible After Breaking Dawn but Jacob hasn't imprinted as yet. When Edward finds out that Jacob imprints on his daughter what will he do and what is his reason for reacting the way he did. Plz read ! Maybe lemons in future chapters. STORY ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: i didn't make up the characters only some of the characters deeper in the story are mine.**

* * *

><p>Renesmee's POV<p>

Jacob was a friend of my mother's and he had a girlfriend already. I kind of liked Jacob and now he can't ever see me like he sees that girl he's dating. I think the girl is Sapphire. She said that Jacob and her close very close without clothes. I was pained when I heard that I almost cried. Jacob and her had _sex_. I spent a week in my room after that. Mom knows all about it but she promised me not to tell dad or nobody. Plenty guys liked me in school but I couldn't careless I liked Jacob.

'Renesmee hurry up or you're going to be late for school.' My mom called.

'Ok I'm soon ready.' I called back.

I put on my pink mini skirt with my white tank top then my pick and white poscka dot heels. Got my bag and went downstairs.

'Hey mom.' I said and hugged her then dad.

'Hey honey you better get going. Go to the main house and say hello to grandma, grandpa, your uncles and aunts. Ok' She said.

'Mom I have to get my car anyways.' I said grabbed an apple and went out the door. I ran through the forest and to the main house. I opened the door and went in to be greeted by Grandma Esme.

'Hey grandma.' I said.

'Hey sweetie. Ready for school.' She said.

'Yup.' I said and took a bite of my apple.

'Renesmee.' Alice said hugging me and spinning me around.

'Hey Alice. I missed you to.' I said.

The clock went off it was 8:50. Alice let me go and dragged me to my car.

'See you after school sweetie.' She said.

'Bye Alice.' I said and started the car. I reversed out the driveway and headed to school.

I pulled in the school at 8:55 and went to homeroom. Then Health Science I sat by my bestfriend Charlotte. A note was past to me and I opened it.

I said:

Renesmee would you go to the Valentine dance with me.

Love, Chad

I just smiled at him and planned to answer him later.

Another note came my way.

This one said:

Renesmee would you go out with me Friday.

Love, James

I looked at James and shock my head I didn't want to go on a date with him. I liked Jacob and wouldn't go on a date with anyone but him. The teacher Mr. Forbes came in and went behind his desk.

'Renesmee why wouldn't you go out with anyone?' Charlotte asked.

'Well I don't want to. I don't like anybody here.' I said.

Mr. Forbes started giving out test papers.

'Very good Renesmee.' He said.

I looked at my paper I good A+. I wasn't surprised I was homeschooled by my family and I never got under an A+.

'Hey you're always getting A+ no fair.' Charlotte said.

'Ha I know but I don't think I will ever get less than that. I already learned these things already.' I said.

'Lucky.' She said.

I laughed.

We learned about the Skeletal System and how the body has 206 bones.

The bell finally ran and we headed out. The day went the same like in the morning. After School I had about 55 notes in bag. Chad came up to me.

'So you thought about it what do you think. Will you go with me.' He said.

'Um….sorry Chad but I don't think I'm even going to the dance sorry.' I said.

I got in my car and drove back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy plz review thank you so much<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same.

**You guys can make any mean reviews because it shows that i could do better and it improves my writing.**

* * *

><p>Bella's Pov<p>

'Edward I'm worried about her. She told me not to tell you but I have to.' I said.

'Bella, love what is it.' He said looking up from the movie.

We were watching the titanic. I loved the movie watched a million times and it never gets old. I was to the part where Jake and Rose are running away from the people and end up in the train.

'Well. She likes Jacob and you know Jacob is dating that girl Ruby.' I said. I wasn't quite sure if her name was Ruby but I knew it was some type of jewel.

'Oh don't worry Bella it's just a phase she's going through. Renesmee will get over it.' Edward said.

'But what if she doesn't. Jacob is way older than her it is not right for them to be dating.' I said.

'Bella, love they will not be dating.' He said.

I forgot about it and watched the movie.

'Hey mom.' Renesmee said.

'Hey sweetie. How was school?' I asked.

She went in to her bag and pulled out a stack of papers and threw them to the floor.

I got up and opened one of the papers.

Renesmee will you go to the dance with me plz.

Love, Joshua

'Renesmee are all these letters about the dance?' I asked.

'Most, some are asking me out.' She said frowning.

She picked them out took them and the one out my hand and threw them in the garbage and went to her room.

'Edward I'm worried about her. What if she goes out with one of those guys and then she will forget about Jacob.' I said.

'Bella she will forget Jacob did not imprint he hardly seen her yet so she will forget.'Edward said.

I sighed and went to the main house.

'Hey guys.' I said.

'Hey Bella what's wrong.' Alice said.

'Oh nothing just thinking.' I lied.

Well some of it was true I was thinking…. about Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob was nighteen Renesmee was only twelve, but she did look eighteen. No, Renesmee was twelve only twelve no older and she could not date Jacob.

'Bella I know something wrong and I will not let you keep this inside of you.' Alice said.

'Alice nothing is wrong.' I said.

'Ok Bella but if anything is wrong you could talk to me.' She said.

'Sorry, Alice it's just thinking about Renesmee and Jacob get me mad.' Alice was confused I could see it in her expressions.

'Renesmee likes Jacob I see it in her dreams nightmares she is obsessed.' I said. Sitting down on the couch.

'Bella don't worry she's old enough to make her own decisions.' Alice said.

'No she is not Alice she is twelve at twelve you don't make your own decisions you are to young to make them.' I said.

'Bella calm down does she look twelve no she is eighteen Bella you have to treat her like it.' Alice said.

I sighed Alice was right she could make her own decisions. I calmed down a little but I still didn't like the idea.

I also thought that Jasper was calming me down because he thought I would spring on Alice, but I wouldn't do that to Alice I loved her.

'Anyone want to hunt?' I asked.

'Sure.' Emmett said.

I smiled then they were answers from Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, and Carlisle.

Emmett, Alice Jasper, Edward and Rosalie were coming. Carlisle said he had to go to work and Esme wanted to keep an eye on Renesmee. I had no problem with that.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is going to be more intense so yh<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late upload i was really busy again sorry**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: i don't own anything S.M. does<strong>

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV<p>

'Sapphire what are you doing?' I asked.

'Jacob what are you doing?' She mocked.

'Sapphire come here now.' I said.

'Jacob come here now.' She mocked again.

I got up and walked to my room. Sapphire was lying in the bed with only her bra and panties. She smiled.

'It worked.' She said smiling.

'What worked.' I said confused.

'I lured you in here.' She said proudly.

'Right.' I said climbing on top of her.

She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. We never had sex before and I knew this is what she wanted and I was going to give it to her. We have been together for awhile and I think she earned it, but I was going to play hard to get.

'So why did you lure me in here.' I said smiling.

'Oh for reasons.' She said blushing.

'Tell me we have all day.' I said.

'Ok 1 I don't like to be away from you 2 I was cold 3… I um… wanted … to um…. have… sex.' She said blushing.

'Really you don't like being away from me.' I said playing like I didn't hear the last part.

'Did you hear me.' She asked.

'Yeah you don't like being away from me.' I repeated.

She looked sad. She finally spoke. 'No the other thing.' She said.

'Oh you were cold.' I said snuggling more to her.

'No ass I want to have sex with you.' She said angry.

I smiled and kissed her.

'Wait you heard me.' She said.

I didn't answer her I just kissed her passionately. She moaned and I rubbed her lip with my tongue. She opened her mouth and our tongues met. I moaned in her mouth and she moaned into mine. She tugged at my shirt and I pulled it off. I rested back on her lightly and brought my lips back to hers. She brought her hands around my neck and pulled me closer.

I then remembered she only had on bra and panties. I kneaded her breast and heard her moan. Her hands moved down to my pants and she un-buttoned the pants and threw it to the floor. She felt my manhood and whimpered.

'What's wrong Sapphire?' I asked.

'Um nothing… well um by the feel of it your really big and I'm scared I'm going to get hurt.' She said.

'Babe I'm going to hurt you ok don't worry.' I said. Looking deep in her eyes I saw that she was desperate for this, but at the same time scared.

'Jacob I'm going to hurt myself you can't fit inside of me.' She said. 'It's not an opinion it's a fact.' She said.

'Sapphire baby I thought you wanted this.' I said.

'I did but Jacob you're so big you can't even fit inside of me. I'm going to pop it's going to hurt plenty things are going to happen to me.' She said.

'Babe if I promise I'll go very slow will you let me give this to you.' I said.

She thought about it for a very long time. I guess because she wanted it she said yes.

'Fine but you have to go really slow because you can't fit into me.' She said and kissed me.

'Good don't worry I won't hurt you.' I said back and kissed her.

She smiled her bright beautiful smile and leaned into to kiss me. I leaned away and went down to her panty line.

'Yeah what are you doing?' She asked.

'Watch and learn babe.' I said.

I had an evil plan up my sleeve and wanted it to work perfectly. I had to stretch her clit.

I moved my hand further down her body until I reached her panty line. I heard her whimpered.

'Babe don't worry.' I said.

She nodded and I went back to where I stopped.

I slipped my hands down her panty and put my finger in her clit. She moaned and I smiled. I fingered around her and she moaned more. I looked in her eyes and they were filled with lust. I leaned closer to her and kissed her. I took my hand out of her and took of her panties.

* * *

><p><strong>This wasn't much intence but the next chapter will be 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter will be coming once I get at least 10 views so start typing cuz i willl stop writing the story. Joking ! but seriously need those reviews.**

**Disclaimer: S.M ows not me**

* * *

><p>Sapphire's POV<p>

Jacob took of my panties and was ready for him no matter what. His kisses became more insence and answered the kisses back. I moaned in his mouth. He took my bra off and I felt like I was being violated but I wasn't I was going to sex and I asked it for it so I can't complain. I moved my hands to his stomach and felt every lining of his abs. I was fully naked and he was still wearing his boxers. I went down and pulled down his boxers. While I was doing it I felt his manhood. It was HUGE I almost fainted right there and then. I looked in his eyes. He was smiling at me. I smiled back.

'Ready.' He said. I nodded.

He looked in my eyes again I guess for reassurance. Anyway I looked at him with these 'just do it already eyes.' He sighed and was lowering on top of me. I closed my eyes and got ready for the pain that was about to come. He came lower and finally he was in me. It hurt badly I was about to cry, but then he was going to stop and I didn't want that. So, I dealt with it. I went further in but it wasn't good and it hurt like hell. I thought it was going to be good because he kisses AWESOME. I still dealt with because I thought it was better. I was wrong. I was about to stop, but he stopped instead.

'Sapphire I think we should stop.' He said.

I thought about protesting but I thought better. I just nodded in agrement and he got of me. He pulled the covers over us and I went straight to sleep in a nice slumber.

I woke up with someone calling my name and shaking me.

I finally woke up and Jacob was standing in front of me. I got up more and remembred I was still naked from last night.

'Sapphire I have to go somewhere to help babysit a girl. Do you want to come with me?' He asked.

'Yeah. Sure who's kid?' I asked.

'Um… Edward and Bella's daughter.' He said.

I got up and went in the bathroom to go and get dressed.

Jacob's POV

I woke up by the sound of my phone ringing. I got up to my drawer and answered.

'Hello.' I said.

'Hey it's Bella. Can you babysit Renesmee please.' She said.

I heard of there daughter and been by there house before but never saw her clearly or actualy looked at her because I was very busy.

'Sure Bells.' I said.

'Thanks Jacob.' She said and hung up.

'Sapphire.' I called. She was sleeping really hard.

I went to wake her up. I shoke her and started calling her name. Sdhe finally woke up.

'Sapphire I have to go somewhere to help babysit a girl. Do you want to come with me?' I asked.

'Yeah. Sure who's kid?' She asked.

'Um… Edward and Bella's daughter.' I said.

She got up and went in the bathroom to go and get dressed.

I went downstairs and sat on the couch. She finally came down and sat on me.

'Do you want to eat?' I asked.

'Yeah sure what is there to eat?' She asked.

She got up and then I got up and went to look in the fridge. I opened the fridge and searched it. I found egg, pancake, bread, cheese, butter, milk, and other stuff I really didn't care about.

I made eggs with bread and gave it to her and made me pancakes with eggs and bread. After we finished I got in the car and drove to Bella and Edward's house. When we got there Sapphire was stunned.

'Wow these people must be really rich to own a place like this.' She said.

She stepped out the car and I followed and knocked on the door. Bella came to the door.

'Hey Jacob. Hey Sapphire.' She said.

'Hey Bella.' I said. And Sapphire waved.

Bella went inside followed by Sapphire then me.

'Renesmee come down your babysitters here.' Bella said.

'Mom I don't want to come. Leave me alone.' She yelled. She sounded like she was crying.

'Why is she crying.' Sapphire asked.

'Um… I really don't know why don't you ask her for me.' Bella said.

Sapphire looked at me. Then went upstairs.

'So where are you and leech going today?' I asked sitting on the couch.

'Is it any of your business Jake?' She said.

'Pretty much. I'm babysitting your daughter what if something happens to her how can I contact you Bells.' I said.

'Nothing is going to happen she'll be up in that room till we come back home.' Bella said.

Edward came down in that moment and they went out to God knows where.

'Get out. Leave me alone. Get out.' Renesmee screamed.

'I just came to see why you were crying.' Sapphire said. Then the door slammed. There were footsteps, and then came Sapphire.

"That girl is something else. She wouldn't let me go near her.' Sapphire said.

She plopped down on the couch next to me and she snuggled closer to me. I put my arm around her shoulder and just sat there thinking There was an urge deep inside to go talk to Renesmee but then what if she puts me out just like she did Sapphire. Well there was only one way to find out. I got up and headed up the stairs to Renesmee's room. I opened the door and looked in her eyes.

She was beautiful; I looked her up and down. She was a magnificent creature. I smiled at her and she stared at me.

'What's wrong Renesmee.' I said sitting by her on the floor.

'I don't want your girlfriend here.' She said between her cries.

'Why not?' I asked.

She didn't answer she only looked to the floor and started crying again. I left her up and placed her on my lap and rubbed her back. Her cries stopped somewhat but she was still crying.

'Tell me why you don't want my girlfriend here?' I asked again. She still said nothing.

I brought her face to look at me and I didn't want to let her go. I think I just imprinted on her. Bella and Edward were going to kill me. She looked at my lips and I've learned if a girl looks at your lips kiss her. I smiled and leaned closer to her she stopped crying and looked at me. I leaned closer and kissed her. She didn't for a while but then she kissed me back. Her lips were soft and were like heaven. I positioned her legs one on each side of me and pulled her closer. She didn't hesitate. She continued to kiss me and I continued to kiss her. I rubbed the bottom of her lip with my tongue and she opened her mouth. When our lips touched it was like sparked was set of in the room.

My phone rang. I pulled away from her and got my phone. I looked at the I.D. it was Seth.

'What man.' I said.

'Can I babysit with you?' He asked.

I thought for a moment. He could keep Sapphire busy while I entertain a certain somebody.

'Yeah sure.' I said.

'Thanks man.' He said.

'Yeah whatever.' I said and hung up the phone.

I looked at Renesmee. She was wiping her tears from her eyes.

'Why were you crying and give me the real reason.' I said.

She looked at me then down to the floor.

'Um….. Well I kind of liked you from when you first came here even though you didn't really see me and I kind of got jealous because you were dating Sapphire and then when I heard you were babysitting me with that Sapphire chic I freaked out.' She said.

'That's why you were crying?' I asked.

She nodded her head. Sapphire took that moment to appear.

'Baby somebody named Seth is waiting outside for you.' She said.

'Did you open the door?' I asked.

'No. I said outside.'

I took Renesmee of my lap and went downstairs to get Seth. I opened the door and Seth walked in.

'That girlfriend of yours is an ass.' Seth said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please review i'm begging you :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob's POV

'Yeah I know what an ass.' I said.

There was screaming upstairs. I looked at Seth and ran upstairs. I opened the door Sapphire was beating up Renesmee for a half-vampire she was pretty helpless. I went to get Sapphire off of Renesmee when Sapphire came flying at me. I caught her and threw her to the floor. She screamed out in pain and Renesmee fell to the floor breathing hard. I ran to her and picked her up.

'Renesmee Renesmee.' I called. She didn't answer.

Seth was helping Sapphire up when she came charging for me. I kicked her in the stomach and she went flying to the wall and there was a loud crunch and she fell out.

'Dude why did you do that she could die. She's your girlfriend you should be killing that girl in your arms' Seth said.

'Dude you have to listen to for at least a minute.' I said still checking Renesmee.

'Make it quick.' He said.

'I imprinted on Renesmee and I don't want her to get hurt and plus she's Bella and Edward's daughter I can't hurt her they won't trust me with her.' I said.

'You imprinted on Renesmee. Edward and Bella will kill you.' Seth said laughing.

'I know but I can't hold back.' I said sitting on Renesmee's bed.

She started crying again. I rocked her to ease the crying. Sapphire was coming back to conscious. Seth helped her up and he wrapped his arms around her. She started crying and fussing around. Renesmee started getting up and she looked Sapphire and growled. Sapphire growled back and started getting up. Seth held her back and she stopped.

'Did you imprint on her?' I asked.

'I can't hold it back.' He said.

**Seth's POV**

'That girlfriend of yours is an ass.' I said.

'Yeah I know' Jacob said.

There was screaming upstairs. Jacob looked at me and ran upstairs. I followed him up and he opened the door Sapphire was beating up Renesmee. Jacob went to get Sapphire off of Renesmee when Sapphire came flying at him. He caught her and threw her to the floor. She screamed out in pain and Renesmee fell to the floor breathing hard. He ran to her and picked her up.

'Renesmee Renesmee.' He called. She didn't answer.

I went to help Sapphire up when she came charging for Jacob. Jacob kicked her in the stomach and she went flying to the wall and there was a loud crunch and she fell out.

'Dude why did you do that she could die. She's your girlfriend you should be killing that girl in your arms.' I said.

'Dude you have to listen to for at least a minute.' He said checking Renesmee.

'Make it quick.' I said.

'I imprinted on Renesmee and I don't want her to get hurt and plus she's Bella and Edward's daughter I can't hurt her they won't trust me with her.' He said.

'You imprinted on Renesmee. Edward and Bella will kill you.' I said laughing.

'I know but I can't hold back.' He said sitting on Renesmee's bed.

Renesmee started crying again. He rocked her to ease the crying. Sapphire was coming back to conscious. I helped her up and I wrapped my arms around her. I looked into her eyes and she was beautiful. I couldn't look away. Love it first site. I just imprinted on her. She started crying and fussing around. Renesmee started getting up and she looked at Sapphire and growled. Sapphire growled back and started getting up. I held her back and she stopped.

'Did you imprint on her?' He asked.

'I can't hold it back.' I said smirking.

Jacob stood up and walked out with Renesmee in his arms.

'Sapphire are you ok?' I asked.

'Seth I feel like Jacob just left me for that girl and he just met her it's not real.' She said.

'Yeah but you have me.' I said.

'Really.' She said.

I smiled and leaned into her. I kissed her and she kissed me back. I lift her up and placed each leg on each side of me. She moaned in my mouth and I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys sorry i havent updated this story in so long i just totally forgot about it and i'm here to atleast put up a new chpter so sorry guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

After Seth and Sapphire's little make out session they came downstairs and they went home. I stayed and waited for Edward and Bella to come back.

'So Renesmee have you had any boyfrineds before.' I asked.

'Only one in grade 10 but he tried to rape me so I broke up with him and told the principal. He was suspended from school and then I left school to avoid any thing when he came back. My mom and dad said that didn't have to go to school any more but I didn't listen I still went to school. After about a week in the that school this boy raped me and then I stopped coming to school.' She said.

Was she serious she almost got raped by her boyfriend and she still went to school after knowing what could happen. She had guts that even I didn't have. If I did imprint on her back then that dude was going to have a black eye and won't dare come back to school again.

'Has your ex-boyfrined contacted you after that.' I asked.

'Um... Yes a million times but I dont answer because I'm afraid if I pick up his going to track me and kill me.' I said.

'Does he still call you and stuff.' I asked.

'Sometimes yeah but I haven't told my mom or dad because I afraid of what they would do.' Renesmee said.

'Why don't you tell your parents i'm sure they would do something about.' I said.

'I just. I don't know I have dreams about him every night not dreams but nightmare's. I wake up every night scared and terrified that one day he will find me and kill me.' She started crying.

I took her off the chair and rested her in my laps with her head on my chest.

'It's okay. I'lll protect you from him if he ever finds you okay.' I said.

'I'm sorry I put this all on you. I just needed to get this out because that has been in me since I dont know when and i just...' She started crying again.

Edward and Bella came through the door at the same second.

'What's wrong.' Bella said coming over to Renesmee.

'Why don't you tell her Renesmee.' I said.

She slowly got up. Edward came to sit across from Ness while Bella sat next to her.

'Ok mom and dad there is something I have to tell you I have been hiding for a very long time.' She stopped.

'Ok you guys remember my ex-boyfriend Kyle right. ' They both nodded.

'Ever since he was suspended and i left he kept in contact with me and calling me. Before you get all protective and all that I don't answer his calls or answer his texts or messages. Im afraid because he might track me and then kill me. Ever since that day I have been having nightmares and wake up every night terrified. I don't know what to do any more. He still calls and leaves voice mail. He sends me threats. Like when I find you. You won't ever see your family again. ' And she started crying again.

'Renesmee sweetie don't cry. I know it's hard and you have been keeping this secret for a long time but I'm sure Carlisle and the rest of the family will help you through this promblem sweetheart. ' Belaa said.

'Mom sorry for hiding this from you guys. ' Renesmee said.

' It's fine sweetheart and I understand your scared and that's ok. I'm sure we can help you. Why dont you go get ready for bed and your dad and I will be right up. ' Bella said.

'Ok. ' She said.

She slowly went up the stairs with her head to the floor. When she up she went to her room and thrn the door closed.

'Thanks for taking care of her Jacob. ' Bella said.

'No promblem Bells if you ever need me again please be free to call. ' I said. I mean I do have to see mu imprint again.

'Imprint.' Edward hissed. Oops. Im going to die.

'Jacob I'm warning you walk or run out of this housr right now or you wont ever see Renesmee again.

'Edward come on.' I said.

'Run.' He said and I quickly ran out the house.

I stopped at the forest edge and phased. All the packs thoughts flooded in my mind.

_Dude your messed up. _Jared said

_Shut up dude. _I said.

_Well I'm sorry._ Jared said.

_I'm sorry Jared I'm just thinking. _I said.

_Your thinking what the hell is Bella and Edward going to do when they found out you've imprinted and their daughter._ Jared said.

_That's exactly right now leave. _I said.

I felt the wind change. some one else phased.

_Shit why can't I just get some alone time. _I said.

_Sorry dude, but I's my patrol time. _Seth said.

_Fine I'm gone . _I said_. _

_And with that I phased and went home._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again guys this is a next chapter I'm adding and I hope you like it. I know everyone was thinking OH this girl is not updating any more and you guys just let the story go but I'm back and on a run since I'm done with my other story Life is tough. I'll will have a sequel for that but not till I'm finished with this story so enjoy.**

**Renesmee's POV**

I can't believe dad chased Jacob out the house like that. Even though I have official met Jacob today I really like him and he thinks about me the same way. After Jacob left I stormed out the living room and into my room. I layed in my bed thinking about Jacob. The Valentine's Day dance was in about a week and I didn't know if I was going. I remembered all the letters I got about the Valntine's Day dance and I thought about going with one of therm just maybe. My phone rang. It was Charlotte .

'_Hey Charlotte.' _I said.

_' Hey Renesmee.'_ She said.

_'What's up.'_ I said.

_'I was just wondering if you were going to the Valentine's Day dance.' _She said.

_'I dont know. I might go but it depends if any of the guys have a date yet.'_ I said.

_'Your going with a date?' _She asked.

_'Maybe it all depends on what happens. I might not go at all.'_ I said.

'_Ok call. I want to know what is your decision. Okay.' _She said.

_'I will bye Charlotte.'_ I said and hung up.

There was a knock at the door.

'Who is it.' I said.

'It's mom sweetheart.' She said.

'Come in.' I said and the door opened and mom stepped in my room.

'Hey sweetie.' She said.

'Hey mom.' I said.

'Are you upset?' She asked.

'Yes mom I'm upset but dad was out of hand. Why doesn't he like Jacob. ' I asked.

'Well sweetie he does like Jacob because he was the one who chose Jacob as your babysitter for today. I don't know why he was so angry about him imprinting on you by the way. ' Mom said.

'Mom what is imprinting?' I asked.

'Well sweetie that is something that you have to ask Jacob about. Then you have to ask your father about your Jacob situation. ' She said.

'Ok thanks mom. ' I said.

'Your welcome honey. ' She said and kissed me on the forehead and went out my room.

I called Jacob and told him I was coming over. I went in the shower and got dressed to go out. I got dressed in a pink ruffle skirt, with a pink shirt that said 'I love you. ' After that I went in my shoe closet and picked out some pink flats. I went out my room and in the living room.

'Mom can u drive me somewhere. ' I said.

' Where I can drive you. ' Dad said.

' I'm good. Mom' I said.

' Of course honey. ' she said and got her keys and I followed her outside.

I got in the car in the passengers seat.

'So where to ?' She asked.

'Jacob's.' i said. She smiled and pulled out the driveway. When we reached to the border line she stopped.

'Goodluck sweetie.' She said. She told me where Jacob's house was.

I got out the car and passed the border line. I walked up to Jacob's dad house and knocked on the door.

'Who is it. ' Someone asked. I didn't know who it was who asked the question but I figured it was his dad.

'Ummm it's Renesmee you don't know me but I'm here to talk to Jacob.' I said.

The door opened and a man in a wheelchair was at the door.

'Jacob is coming soon.' He said. ' I'm Billy Jacob's dad.' He said and stuck out his hand.

'Hi Billy my name is Renesmee. ' I said and shook his hands.

Jacob walked down the stairs tired. When he saw me his face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

'Hi Renesmee. ' Jacob said.

'Hi Jacob' I said. Billy rolled out the way and Jacob replaced him.

'Dad Renesmee and I are going to the beach to talk ok.' Jacob said.

'Ok son. It was nice to meet you Renesmee.' He said.

'Nice to met you to. ' I said smiling and Jacob walked out the door.

He closed the door and we started walking.

'So what did you want to talk about. ' Jacob said.

'Ummmm I wanted to know what is imprinting. ' I said.

We kept walking down the beach and he stopped at this little rock. He sat down and pulled me next to him. He took a deep breath.

'Ok imprinting is like your soul mate. When you see this person it's like this person is the only person you see. It's like this person ties you to the earth instead of gravity. You know from the day you meet this person that he/she is going to be in your life forever. When that person wants you to be a sister / brother the imprinter is that , when him /her wants you to be a best friend the imprinter is that and when him / her wants you to be a lover the imprinter will be that. I don't mind that at this stage of your life if you want me to be a best friend. I will wait for you forever.' he said looking me straight in the eye.

'Wow that's a lot to take in.' I said looking at the floor.

'You don't have to answer now you could take your time and answer me later.' Jacob said.

This boy was the sweetest I don't know why he ever liked Sapphire. This girl was just a big bitchy slut.

' Jacob I know I like you a lot. From the day I saw you I knew I would want you forever.' I took in a deep breath.

' I want your promise that you won't hurt me like my ex-boyfriend did.' I said looking into his eyes.

' I promise Ness I won't hurt you. ' he said with a big smile on his face. I also smiled and kissed him on the lips.

We spent about half of the day on the beach just running around and being happy. After we were finished we went back to Jacob's house. It was 2 o clock.

' Wow it's late I think I should be going now. ' I said to Jacob.

' Ok you want me to take you home. ' He said.

' No thanks my dad will kill you. ' I said smiling.

' I totally forgot. I'll call you later today okay.' He said. I smiled.

I took out my phone and called mom.

'Hey mom im ready to go. You can come now.' I said.

' Ok sweetie I'll be there soon.' She said.

' Ok thanks mom.' I said and hung up.

'Renesmee you going already.' Jacob's dad said.

'Oh yeah it's getting kind of late.' I said.

'Ok then.' I said.

I heard a car driving on the gravel path leading up to Billy's house. I wonder who could be coming. It couldn't be my mom she would have stopped at the border line. There was a knock at the door. Jacob got up from his seat on the chair and went to get the door. He opened the door and there stood a beautiful girl who looked just like Jacob. She stood there a baby in her hand and a man at her side. The man had the same tan skin as Jacob with the same muscular body.

' Rachel.' Jacob said.

' Hey little bro nice to see you too. ' Rachel said.

' Hey Rachel this is a surprise. ' Jacob's dad said.

' Hey dad.' Rachel said.

_Dad._ This girl was Jacob's older sister. Who was the guy?

' Hey Paul.' Jacob said.

' Hey Jacob nice to see you again. It's been so long since I've seen you.' Paul said.

' Yeah same here.' Jacob said.

Rachel looked my way and smiled. I wonder what she was thinking.

' Jacob? Who is this?' Rachel said.

' Oh that's Renesmee my girlfriend.' He said.

' Oh My God your girlfriend are you serious Jacob.' Rachel said.

Rachel put the baby down that was in her arms. The baby ran to Jacob and Jacob picked her up.

' Yes i'm serious Rach.' He said.

It felt good to know that Jacob introduced me as his girlfriend. Jacob started playing with the baby girl. He looked so comfortable with the girl. I could see he liked kids. Rachel walked over to me.

' Hi I'm Rachel and I'm Jacob's older sister and it's very nice to meet you.' She said.

' Hi Rachel nice to meet you.' I said smiling.

' Uncle Jake she's pretty. I wish I could be as pretty as her.' The girl said pointing at me.

I blushed deep red.

' I know she is.' Jacob said looking at me.

Suddenly my phone beeped. I got a text from my mom. She was at the border line.

' Ummm well I'll be going. Nice meeting you Rachel and Paul. Bye . Bye Jacob. ' I finally said. I turned around to Jacob.

The little girl had a pouty face on. I don't think she wanted to be left out.

' You want a bye to Angel.' Jacob said. She nodded her head. I smiled at her.

' Bye Angel.' I said and she smiled.

I walked out the door and unto the porched. I was about to step down when someone grabbed my hand. I jumped. I turned around.

' Oh God Jacob don't ever do that again.' I said holding my chest.

' I'm sorry babe. I just wanted to say bye before you left.' Jacob said feeling bad.

' It's okay honey. Bye.' I said and kissed him on the lips.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes and smiled. I turned away and ran in the direction of where I knew my mom would be. When I saw my moms car I ran faster. I opened the door and sat in the seat.

' Hey mom.' I said smiling.

' Hey sweetie.' She said with the confused look on her face.

She started the car and drove.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys this is another chapter i have posted so i hope u guys enjoy and plz review :) thank u everybody who is reading this story i really appreciate it. See you next time :) kisses.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again guys this is a next chapter I'm adding and I hope you like it. I know everyone was thinking OH this girl is not updating any more and you guys just let the story go but I'm back and on a run since I'm down with my other story Life is tough. I'll will have a sequel for that but not till I'm finished with this story so enjoy.**

**Renesmee's POV**

After reaching home I called Charlotte about the Valentine's dance.

'_Hey Charlotte.' _I said.

_'Hey Renesmee what's up.' _She said.

_'I just want to say I might be going to the dance with my boyfriend.' _I said.

_'Your boyfriend. Who ?' _She screamed in the phone.

_'Calm down girl.' _I said.

_'So... who is this lucky guy.' _She said.

_'I'm not telling.' _I said.

_'Come on Renesmee.' _I said.

_'You'll just have to find out later in life.' _I said smiling.

_'Renesmee please I'm begging.' _She said.

_'I'll tell you later. I promise.' _I said.

_'You promise.' _She said. Didn't she just hear me say that I promise.

'_I just said I promise.'_ I said.

'_Ok bye Renesmee.' _Charlotte said.

'_Bye Charlotte.' _I said and hung up the phone.

I decided to text Jacob about the Valentine's Dance.

_Babe. _I texted. After about couple minutes he texted back.

_Hey sweetie what's wrong. He_ said.

_I wanted 2 ask u something. _I texted again.

_What is it sweetie._ He texted.

_I forgot 2 ask u at your place if u would go 2 my Valentine's Dance with me. _I texted.

_Really. U sure u don't want 2 go with any of the other guys at your skool. _He texted.

_Yh I'm sure would u. _I typed.

_Yh sure. _He said.

_Really u would go 2 my Valentine's Dance. _I said.

_Of course sweetie. When is it? _He typed.

_It's in 4 days. You ready for it. _I asked.

_Yup anything for u. _He said. I smiled and texted him bye.

I rested my phone down and then there was a knock at the door.

'Who is it.' I said.

'It's your dad sweetie.' He said. I didn't say nothing.

'Can I come in.' He said again.

I thought about it. Maybe he could explain to me why he doesn't like Jacob.

'Come in.' I sighed.

He came in and went to sit on my bed.

'Hey sweetie.' He said.

'Hi dad.' I said.

'I wanted to talk to you about Jacob.' He said.

'Really I want to know something's.' I said.

'Ok you first. What do you want to know.' He said.

'I want to know why you don't like him.' I said. He sighed.

'Sweetie it's not that I don't like him it's just that I don't think he is the right kind of guy for you at the moment.' He said.

'What do you mean dad.' I said confused.

'I mean right now I want you to stay innocent and not run around with a guy who changes girlfriend's every week.' Dad said.

'How do you know he changes girlfriend's every week.' I said.

'It's not that hard to see the kind of guy Jacob is.' He said.

'Dad he is not that kind of guy.' I said.

'Renesmee you have only met him for like a week and you suddenly know him.' Dad said.

'What makes you so sure that you know him. Besides he imprinted on me. He told me what imprinting is. I'm the only girl he sees dad. I think I love Jacob.' I said.

'Renesmee you can't fall in love with a guy in less than a week.' Dad said pissed.

'You fell in love with mom the first day you saw her. My situation isn't much different.' I said also pissed.

'Yes it is I waited one hundred years for Bella. You are only nine years old you can't fall in love.' Dad said yelling at me.

'Yes I can. I love Jacob the same way you love mom.' I screamed back at him.

'I forbid you to see him Renesmee.' Dad said.

'You can't do that. I deserve a life.' I said screaming.

'I forbid you to see him Renesmee. And that is FINAL.' He yelled.

He got up from the bed and slammed my room door shut.

I threw myself on the bed and started crying. I didn't hear when mom came in but she was at my side calming me down.

'It's okay sweetheart.' She said.

'Mom I just really love him I can't live without him mom. I feel like I'm going to die without him.' I sobbed.

'It's okay sweetheart. Calm down. Then after you can talk to me about it.' She said.

After about an hour I was calm.

'Mom what I'm I going to do.' I said looking into her eyes.

'Sweetie I have no idea you know how your father is.' She said.

'Mom I can't live without him. He is like my life now.' I said.

'You are falling hard for him Are you.' She said. I just nodded.

'Alright sweetie. I talk to Edward for you see if I can have him loosen up on you and him.' She said.

'Thank you mom.' I said.

'Your welcome.' She said. She kissed me on the cheek and went out the room.

I went to take a bath and get all this stress out of me. After I was finished I went to my school bag and looked for. Any homework I forgot to do. I found some Accounts homework and I sat down at my bed and did it. After about two hours of Accounts I was hungry. I went downstairs and to my surprise my parents weren't there. In the kitchen was my Grammy Esme. I sat down at the kitchen table and there was a plate of food on the table.

' Hey Gramma.' I said.

' Hey sweetheart how are you.' She said.

' I've been better.' I said. ' So's where my parents.' I said.

' They went out for awhile and your father told me to come over and babysit you.' She said.

' But Gramma I don't need a babysitter I am capable of being by myself. ' I said upset.

' I know sweetheart but you know how Edward is and his feelings towards Jacob.' She said sadly.

I sighed and started eating the food Gramma prepared for me. After I was finished I went into the living room and turned on the T.V. I flipped through the channel looking for something to watch. After about half an hour of T.V I fell asleep.

When I woke up the T.V was off and the room was dark. I got off the couch and turned on one of the lights. I called for mom. No one answered. I called for dad no one answered. I started to get worried. I went up to my room. There was twenty messages from Jacob on my phone. I went to my window. It was pitch black. I looked to see if I could see the main house. It was also pitch black no lights on I went downstairs again and looked on the kitchen table. There was a letter. It was saying that everyone went hunting. I let out a deep sigh. There was a knock on the door. Who could that be so late in the night.

' Who is it.' I said.

' It's Jacob.' He said. Thank God it's Jacob.

I ran to the door and flew the door open. I jumped into Jacob's arms knocking him to the floor. He started laughing.

' Nice to know you missed me too.' He said smiling.

' Of course I missed you silly.' I said.

' Well you haven't been answering my calls and messages. Everytime I called it would disconnect my number.' He said.

'I'm sorry that might have been my dad.' I said.

I got off of him and helped him up. I pulled him in the house and he sat on my couch.

' So no kiss.' Jacob said pouting. I laughed and walked over to him.

I went and sat on his lap. My legs were on both sides of him and I leaned down and kissed him. I wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I moaned in his mouth and moved my arms to wrap around his neck. He pulled me even closer and pushed hips into me. He deepened the kiss and he also gave a little moan. I smiled and pulled away.

'I guess you missed me.' I said smiling.

'Of course I did.' He said. 'So why haven't you called me.' He said.

'Well my dad declined your call when you called. He really doesn't like you.' I said.

'Why?' He asked.

'He thinks your going to hurt me.' I said.

'What do you mean hurt.' Jacob said confused.

'He says that you change girlfriends every week.' I said.

'OH sweetie that was the old me. The only person I love is you and I know I am going to marry you and have children with you for a long time.' He said. He leaned into me and kissed me passionately.

He moved his hands down to my shirt and started tucking on it he let out a moan and pulled me closer. He was going to have sex with me. I don't think I was ready. My dad could just come inside the house any moment or even my mom. That could lose some trust in me. I don't even know if I wanted to lose my virginity to this man right now. I had to stop this before I regret this. I pulled away.

'Jacob I'm sorry I can't do this.' I said and tears started coming down my eyes.

'It's okay sweetie. Whenever you ready. You have your whole life to decide.' He said smiling and kissed me on my forehead.

'You are so sweet. Oh so you are going to to my Valentine's Dance.' I said.

'I try. Of course I'm going.' He said and kissed em on ym forehead.

It was starting to get late and I had school in the morning. I didn't know when my mom and dad was coming back but I know I had to get Jacob out of here.

'Jacob it's kind of getting late and I don't know when my mom and dad is coming home so maybe you should leave I'll call you later. I promise.' I said.

' Oh okay. You promise you'll call me right.' He said. I nodded.

'Ok babe.' He said and kissed me.

He got up and walked to the front door. He opened the door and turned around.

'Bye love.' Jacob said.

'Bye baby. I'm sorry.' I said.

'It's okay babe.' He said.

He smiled and then walked to his car.

'Love you.' He said.

'Love you too.' I said and he drove off.

I went back into the house and up to my room. I layed down in my bed and started up at the celling. Couple minutes later there was a knock at the door. I must have fallen asleep. The door knob twisted and my mom came in.

'Hey sweetie. You finally got up from the couch.' She said.

' Yeah I guess it was uncomfortably. ' I said.

' Ok sweetheart, well I'll let you go to sleep. Remember you have school tomorrow.' She said.

' Oh I totally forgot. Thanks mom.' I said.

' Your welcome sweetheart.' She said. She left my room and I soon fell back asleep.

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. It was 8:15 and I was late. School started at 9. I got up and went to the bathroom. After I took a shower I went to brush my hair and get ready. I picked out a plaid pink mini skirt with a pink T- back. I sat in front of my mirror and applied a little bit of make-up. I looked at the time. I was running out of time. I put my hair in a pony tail and grabbed my bag. I made sure my phone was on silent and left my room. When I reached downstairs I saw my mom and dad on the couch.

' Hey mom.' I Said.

' Hey sweetheart.' She said.

I looked to my dad and turned around to go to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and didn't find anything to eat. I looked in the fruit basket and figured I'd just get a banana. I picked it up and peeled it. I walked out the kitchen and back into the living room.

' I think I'm going to go now.' I said.

' Ok sweetheart bye.' Mom said.

' Bye mom.' I said and walked out the door.

I got in my car and drove off to school. As soon as I reached in the school yard all eyes were on me once again. I parked my car in the parking lot and got out. Charlotte ran up to me.

' Hey Renesmee.' She said.

' Hey Char.' I said.

' So who's the boy.' She said grabbing my hand and pulling me.

' Seriously Char.' I said.

' Yes you promised me.' She said.

' But..' I said but she cut in.

' No but's. Tell me.' She said.

' Fine.' I said.

We reached the hallway and we walked by my locker. I looked around to make sure no one was listening.

' Alright. His name is Jacob and he goes to a school on the Rez. He's been a friend of my mom and dad for a long time. I've always like him and since he broke up with his girlfriend Sapphire I get to have him.' I said.

' Are you serious. And you didnt't even tell me. How could you. Your bestfriend in the whole entire world.' Charlotte said.

' I'm sorry Char I just didn't know how to tell you I guess.' I said.

'It's fine, but next time you better tell me.' She said.

' I will. I promise.' I said.

' So your going to the Valentines dance with him.' She said.

' Yeah he said he would go with me.' I said.

' That's awesome. So now I can see who this Jacob guy is.' Char said.

The bell rang and everyone started walking to classes.

I grabbed Charlotte's hand and dragged her to class.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys I'm back. Please ignore fully the author's note. If you haven't seen it then ignore this. Love you guys and keep reading. By the way I'm on twitter : nikkisomindless.**

Renesmee's Pov

It was finally time for the Valentine's dance. I convinced my dad to let me go. He thought that I was going with out a date. I told Jacob to just meet me at the school and we'll take it form there.

'Ok guys I'm ready to go.' I said walking down the stairs.

I heard shuffling of the feet and my mom and dad was to the bottom of the steps with the camera in hand.

'Oh baby you look so beautiful.' My mom said.

Then there came the tears and the pictures. Imagine when Prom comes. I'm dead. When I reached to the bottom of the steps my mom pulled me into a hug.

'Sweetie you look beautiful. If there was a boy to be in these pictures I would be even more happier.' My mom said looking at my dad.

My dad didn't notice it, but I kept on smiling.

'Oh Bella sweetheart. You don't need a boy for a Valentine's dance.' Dad said.

'When Prom comes I better see a picture of a boy at these footsteps taking a picture with you.' Mom said smiling at me.

'Ok guys I better go before I'm late.' I said.

'Ok sweetheart have fun, but too much fun.' Dad said.

Dad went in the kitchen and my mom whispered in my ear.

'Don't forget to get a picture with you and Jacob at the prom okay.' She said.

'Ok mom. Love you.' I said.

'Love you too baby have fun.' She said.

I walked out the door and went to my car. I turned on the engine and backed out the driveway.

When I reached in the school yard there were already a lot of cars in the parking lot. I heard the music coming from the school's gym. I saw Charlotte's car and hoped I could find her when the time comes to introduce her to Jacob. I finally found a parking spot and cut off the engine. I got out the car and started walking to the gym. I felt someone was watching me so I turned around. There was no one there. I started walking again. Then there was a sound behind me. I turned around again no one was behind me. I started to walk faster. Suddenly someone grabbed me by the waist. I screamed. The person put there hand on my mouth and turned me around. It was…..

Jacob. 

'Oh My Gosh don't do that again.' I said hitting him my purse.

'I'm sorry.' He said laughing. I just hit him again.

'I said I'm sorry.' He said again.

'I don't care you scared the hell out of me.' I said.

'I'm sorry baby.' He said. I had to forgive him.

'I forgive you.' I said and kissed him.

'Good.' He said.

'Alright let's go.' I said.

'Did I mention you look sexy tonight.' He said.

'No you didn't.' I said.

'Well you look sexy.' He said.

'Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself.' I said.

We finally reached to the gym and a girl asked for our invitations. I pulled my invitation out my purse and she let us in. The music that was playing 'Glad you came by The Wanted.' Everybody was dancing and having fun.

'Do you want to dance.' I asked.

'Sure.' He said.

'Come on.' I said and led him on the dance floor.

When the song was finished Charlotte came up to me.

'Hey Renesmee.' She said.

'Hey Charlotte, Hey Mason.' I said.

'Oh My Gosh is that Jacob.' Charlotte said.

'Yup. Jacob this is Charlotte and Mason. Charlotte and Mason this is Jacob.' I said introducing them.

'Hi.' They all said to each other.

'So Jacob how are you.' Charlotte said.

'I'm good.' Jacob said.

'Okay I'm going to get something to drink.' I said.

'I'll come too.' Mason said.

We walked over to the punch table and poured our drinks.

'So you and Charlotte came here together.' I said drinking my punch.

'Yeah sort of.' Mason said.

'Sort of.' I asked confused.

'Yup she said I had no choice but to come.' Mason said.

I started laughing.

'Yup that sounds like Charlotte.' I said. 'So were you going to come at all.' I asked.

'Not really I was going to stay home and read a couple of books.' He said.

'Oh My Gosh mason you're so lame.' I said.

'Hey I'm not in to this dancing thing.' He said.

'Ok Mason.' I said and patted him on the back.

Charlotte and Jacob were heading towards us talking. I wonder what kind of questions Charlotte is asking Jacob.

'I'm done with him Renesmee.' Charlotte said when they reached to us.

'What did you do to him.' I asked.

'Oh nothing. Have fun.' Charlotte said and dragged Mason to the dance floor.

'Your friend is protective.' Jacob said.

'Yeah can you not except her to be.' I said.

'Not really.' Jacob said.

He turned to the punch table and poured him some punch.

'Don't get yourself messy. Mom wants a picture of us.' I said.

'Ok your mom will get that picture.' Jacob said.

After about 2 more dances we went to take the pictures for mom and also the year book. We waited on the line and when it was our turn we got into our poses. They took about 6 pictures and handed us 4 pictures back. I was giving one to mom, maybe one to keep for me. One for Jacob and maybe for grandma and grandpa. I put the pictures in my purse and we went back to dancing. When it was time to eat Mason, Charlotte, Jacob and I went to find a table to eat at. When we were done eating it was close to midnight. I didn't eat plenty because I ate before I came to the dance. I had to home for 12:30. Jacob and I had our last dance and then he walked me to my car. I didn't have any trouble with guys who asked me to the dance long time ago. I saw a couple of them looking at me lustly but I ignored every single one of them. Some of them didn't even look twice at me and others didn't bother to approach me. When we reached the car he turned me around.

'That was the best night of my life.' He said.

'Really.' I said.

'Of course. Going to my girlfriends Valentine's dance best day of my life.' He said.

'Awwwww.' I said. He just smiled and bent down to kiss me.

'By the way. Happy Valentine's Day.' He said.

'Happy Valentine's Day too.' I said back.

When I looked at my watch it was 12:01 a.m. Valentine's Day was over.

'Bye call me when you reach home okay.' Jacob said.

'I will. Oh wait.' I said.

I went in my purse and pulled out one of the pictures and gave it to me.

'For you to remember this day for the rest of your life.' I said.

'Thanks baby.' He said.

I got in my car and cut on the engine. I pulled out the parking lot and out of the school. I reached home for 12:25.

I opened the door.

'Mom, dad I'm home.' I said.

'Hey sweetie. How was it.' My mom said.

'It was amazing.' I said.

'Did you get the picture.' My mom whispered.

'Yup.' I said and pulled a picture from my purse.

She looked at it.

'Oh My Gosh that is just beautiful.' She said. I smiled.

'Thank mom.' I said.

'Daddy.' I said.

'Yes sweetheart.' He said coming from the kitchen also.

Mom quickly hid the picture.

'Did you have fun.' He said.

'Yup I had so much fun.' I said.

'What kind of fun.' Dad said.

'Innocent fun dad.' I said.

'Ok just checking.' Dad said.

'Ok I think I'll go to sleep now.' I said and headed up the stairs.

I closed my door changed and called Jacob. After I hung up on Jacob and he made sure I was okay I went to bed with a smile on my face.

**Thank you guys so much for reading. There will be a lot of updates like this for now on. Muah love you all Please review. Like this I mean faster and coming in every day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright so I swear this is my third time I'm writing this. Anyway I finally uploaded. Beware I take FOREVER to upload because it takes FOREVER to write chapter sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

'Renesmee its time to get up.' Mom shouted.

'Renesmee.' dad shouted.

Oh the joy of waking up early on a Saturday morning. I groaned and slowly got out of bed. I opened my door and slowly exited my room. I didn't even bother to look like hadn't just got out off bed. I dragged myself down the stairs and into the living room.

'Renesmee sweetie, we got a surprise this morning.' Dad said while i walked in the room.

In the room Jacob was sitting in the love seat across from my mom and dad.

'Ahh Jacob what are you doing here.' I asked trying to clean up myself.

'I wanted to come clean to your mom and dad. I couldn't do it anymore. Sorry babe.' He said walking over to me.

'Yes Renesmee, seems like i was the only one who didnt know that you and Jacob were together. Obviously you dont love me.' Dad said.

'Dad you know i love you. I just really like Jacob and i know you wouldn't approve so i went behind your back. Everybody else but you approved of him. I really was going to tell you dad. I promise. I just needed more time to tell you.' I said.

'What makes you think i wouldnt approve.' He said.

'You never approve dad. Never.' I said about to cry.

'Renesmee sweetie.' Dad said.

Jacob pulled away and Dad replaced him.

'Maybe i would've approved and maybe i wouldnt but i woould've liked if you would've at least told me Renesmee.' Dad said.

'I'm sorry Dad. I really am.'i said.

'It's okay sweetheart. I approve.' Dad said.

'What?' I asked looking up at him.

'I approve off Jacob sweetheart.' He said again.

'Really. Yessss, thank you thank you thank you sooo much. I love you soo much daddy.' I said.

' i love you too sweetheart.' He said and hugged me.

I ran over to mom and hugged her.

'Thank you mommy.' I said.

'Your welcome sweetheart.' She laughed.

I ran up to Jacob and jumped in his arms.

'Aren't you a little excited.' He said laughing.

'Just a bit.' I said hugging him tighter.

'I'll be back done and then we can go to your place.' I said.

'Renesmee.' Dad called.

'Dad nothing is going to happen. His dad and sister will be there a bunch of other people as well.' I said pouting.

'Nothing happens.' He said.

'Nothing.' I said smiling.

I ran upstairs, took a bathe and got ready.

I ran back downstairs hugged mom and dad and Jacob and I were out the door.

We drove into La Push and up to Jacob's house.

'Hey Billy.' I said hugging Jacob's dad.

'Hey Nessie. How are you.'he said.

'I'm good and you.' I asked

'I'm just fine.' He said while Jacob wheeled him inside the house.

'Jacob? Is she here.' Someone said.

'Yes Rachel.' Jacob shouted has he put his arm around my waist.

I heard someone running down the stairs and then there was a beautiful girl to match the face.

Rachel was a beautiful young lady. She had black hair, dark brown eyes, with a russet skin color.  
>'Oh My God, you are gorgeous.' She said. I blushed.<p>

'Yes she is.' Jacob said. I blushed even harder.

'Ohh sweetie you dont have to be so shy around me. Just treat me like your hanging around with your friends.' She said.

'I finally meet the famous Renesmee. Jacob is so lucky. You can trust me to beat up Jacob if he hurts you. And you can tell me anything, i wont tell him. ' she said winking at me for the last part.

I giggled and she hugged me.

'You can talk to me you know.' She said.

'You look just like Jacob.' I said shyly.

She laughed. 'Why thank you.' She said still laughing.

'Rachel your freaking her out.' Jacob said.

'Really i'm sorry.' She said.

'Ohh no, i just don't know what to say.' I said.

'I get it.' She smiled.

'You want to go to the beach?' Jake said.

'Sure.' I said.

'Bye Rachel.' He said.

'Bye Jacob, Bye Nessie.' She said.

'Bye.' I called back to her.

Jacob grabbed my hand and we walked to the beach.

'I showed Rebecca the picture of us yesterday.' He said.

'Your other sister right.' I asked looking up at him.

'Yup, she loved it. She's so sad she cant get meet to you.' He said.

'Her and her husband cant come over for a week or couple days.' I asked

'She said that her husband has been prompted and they cant come just yet.' He said.

We sat on the sand and watched the water come in and out.

'So what did Charlotte ask you yesterday?' I asked

'Just asked me my intentions with you, if i plan to hurt you. My past girlfriends why i dumped them, if i was a player and stuff like that. Honestly the question" if i plan to hurt you." Was quite stupid.' He said.

'Why?' I asked.

'Because no smart person would answer yes i plan to hurt her. Lead her on then fuck her and leave her there crying so she cant trust any guy again. They would tell the person. I dont plan no such thing. I plan to marry her and have her carry my children and love her forever. ' he said.

I burst out laughing.

'So true.' I said still laughing.

'So what you said was true or not?' I asked

'What do you think.' He said.

'No.' I said.

'Ohh really.' He said.

I nodded.

He climbed on me and started tickling me. I started losing my breathe and coughing, but no he did not stop. He didn't stop until i was crying. Yes, tears were coming from my eyes. He finally stopped and looked at me.

He wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled.

'So... What i said was true or not?' He challenged. He had his face to my belly now looking up at me. One of his eyebrows were raised.

'It was true.' I squeaked.

He moved back to my face and smirked.

'I really do want to marry you Renesmee and I do want to have your children so bad.' He said.

I smiled at him and brought his face down so i could kiss him.

'I love you.' I whispered against his lips.

'I love you too.' He whispered back.

We sat back up and watched the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>SO this is the second time I spaced this out. I edited it the first time then I decided to press the back button and I didn't feel like editing it the second time sorry. I'll edit it this soon when the story is over or whenever. anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the fact that Renesmee's dad accepted and Jacob. Comment and etc.<strong>


End file.
